Games
by Snuffalumpagus212
Summary: “You have to be going soon.. Draco will be back, you know. And how do I explain his assistant sleeping with his father?” He gave her a stern look. “I m serious..”


I do not own Harry potter

Get it? Got it! Good!

Now GET OUT! Hehehe sorri

Draco knocked on the door. And walked in "father, we really must talk. How many times have I asked you not to leave your little 'friends' under garments laying around the house. Just because mother is away on holiday, doesn't change the rules." But he knew, his father hadn't heard him. The shower was running and he was no where in sight. As the door shut, a petite female pulled the covers from over her head and took a deep breath "whew" .

Lucius finished in the shower and as he walked out drying his hair he was curious to where his guest had went. As he stood in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist he noticed his age for the first time.

He started to pull a comb through his long blond hair as someone advanced towards him. "Hello love."

She smiled. "Your son was in here. .seems I left something in the foyer again. oops" she giggled .She leaned on her tip toes and kissed him. " must be more careful.."

"really. .what could he do.. You are Lucius Malfoy. .and can have anyone you wish."

He grabbed her around the waist "And you.. Are my little Fox". They had been seeing each other for about 4 months now, and he enjoyed her company. Her age was a big difference than his.. Only 25,but it felt alright. He finally got around to getting dressed while she sat at the vanity using Narcissa's brush to fix her hair.

"You have to be going soon.. Draco will be back, you know. And how do I explain his assistant sleeping with his father?" He gave her a stern look. "I m serious.."

She sighed "I know Lucius.." she stood. "I'm going" She kissed him once more before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius went to his study to find his son waiting. He was rather proud of draco. His son owned his own quid itch team and shop. And what was more amazing than that, was he had three of the best quid itch players among his team. Oliver wood, Ron weasley and Harry potter. To think Potter would ever be on a team a Malfoy owned… 10 years ago.. Never would have happened. But things were civil now, it was more than about being the hero in a fairytale. "Draco, what can I do for you son."

Draco looked up from his inventory sheets. "Father, First off, Lets just ignore the fact that you had your girlfriend in the manor this morning, or late last night. Whichever." He paused and flipped a page "Now on to business. " My assistant informs me that Jack Dupont has asked for more money this season. Seeing how he is on the lesser stars, I feel no need pay him more." Lucius nodded. " But she feels it prudent to give him more. I called her to give me some round figures.. If I do not like them, well he can just find a new team."

Lucius had to chuckle. Draco letting his assistant talk him out of firing someone, now that was something.

"well, son, I think it is wise. But remember contracts are up and you have to keep your better players happy. They are the ones whoa re important."

"I agree." Draco stood, shook his fathers hand " I must be off. do not forget dinner with Pansy and I this evening. And mother owled, she wont return for 3 more weeks, she is having quite a time with Mrs. Zambini."

Lucius shook his head. "tonight then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young girl sat in her chair. She had come along way, from where she used to be. "time to get ready for work" She walked back to her room and picked out an outfit. A deep blue tailored pant suit with a white collared shirt, a pair of blue heals to match. She pulled her hair in a side weep and left the front of her bangs sweep to the side. She pulled on her grandmothers favorite white lagoon pearls and decided to check on the shop first.

Once there she sat with the manager of the store and had a cup of tea. "I really never thought that I would be working for him, honestly." Dean Thomas stated. "But he isn't such a bad guy…now.."

She laughed.

She did enjoy working for Malfoy, they were almost friends…almost being the key word. She had been working for him for almost a year now, and the pay was worth it. She started out working in his shop as a stock girl, but once he realized her talents were needed elsewhere. . He brought her on as his assistant. Now she took care of most things for him, signed, made sure everyone was happy. She got to spend a lot of time with the team and she liked it.

"Well, If everything is in order here, I promised Mr. Malfoy I would meet him at the manor as soon as I had everything worked out." She stood and they said their good byes.

She arrived at the Manor and was greeted by Polli their house elf. She was led to library to wait for him.

She went to the window and peered out. "The gardens are so beautiful" she said almost above a whisper."

A voice replied "As they should be here at Malfoy Manor" She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He walked up to her and kissed her on the back of her neck and was about to do more, until the door opened. Lucius backed away quickly.

Draco walked in, and sat the notebook on the large cherry wood desk. He walked over to them "Father, I believe you have met my assistant, Miss. Weasley?"

Lucius remained calm and collected " I have."

Ok the end….no kidding.. more clichés no? he he I cant help it im a sucker…. REVIEW!! Let me know. .make fun of me ..I dun kno..just review!!


End file.
